


Flower Girl

by PhyllisCake



Series: crossover reincarnations into fates [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aerith!Elise, Drabble, Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Reincarnation, Spoilers, if you've been under a rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyllisCake/pseuds/PhyllisCake
Summary: 今はこうやって毎日、お城で採れる月光花を売ってるのよ。きれいでしょ？　みんなからの評判も結構いいんだから！えへへ…Translate: This way, everyday I sell moonlight flowers I can pick at the castle. Aren't they pretty? I hear from everyone that they're wonderful! Ehehe...--Elise, Birthright CH22 (JPN)"Flowers make people happy! If I can't be happy, at least I can make others happy." --Elise, Birthright CH22 (NA)





	

She’s been alive for only a few years, but it feels much longer. She has memories that she knows are hers, but simultaneously not.

 

She has siblings now, four of them. It’s a nice change from what she is used to. But nothing can last forever.

 

After Kamui leaves, she wanders the castle aimlessly, ending up in front of Leon’s door. She knocks and enters, but he is not there. Brynhildr is on the table. It is rare for Leon to leave his tome behind, and something had always drawn her to it.

She places her hand on the tome. She can feel the magic it emits, and instinctively draws on it; a small tree rapidly grows in front of her then fades, the way it always does for Leon. It is… familiar. It comes to her easily, but then she thinks about Leon and his insecurities-- well hidden, but still there. She rips her hand away from Brynhildr, turns around and walks away. She doesn't look back.

 

She remembers a time when she was the last of her kind, and the Planet needed her; but that was a long time ago. Now, there is little she can do, so she falls back to what she knows best. When she can find the opportunity, she quietly slips away from the castle to the lower areas of the capital. And there, she sells flowers. It's not exactly the same; she didn't grow these flowers herself, but it's close enough. Like before, if her flowers can bring even the smallest bit of joy, she will be content.

 

And for the brief period where Kamui was back, where she accompanied their group; it was a nostalgic feeling.

 

So when she is once again cut down--this time, by her own choice--she smiles through the pain and asks her brother for peace, for that is all she ever wanted.

 

And hopefully, one day she could say-- _See? Everything's...alright._

**Author's Note:**

> added to the description, because I like the Japanese version. :)


End file.
